


Anime Dreams

by PJismysmolbean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012phan, 2016phan, Angst, Dan's awkward phase, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, You know what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJismysmolbean/pseuds/PJismysmolbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 Dan is completely denying any sort of feelings for Phil, and he's almost convinced himself...almost.<br/>It isn't until Dan and Phil discover a new anime that he begins to realise something. With the help of some friends who he knows a bit too well, Dan tries to figure out his feelings surrounding Phil. All it takes, are a couple of dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of angst and fluff that I wrote at like midnight one night when I was especially bored. Definitely not my best work, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Leave suggestions or ideas, or just say hi on my tumblr,  
> pjismysmolbean.tumblr.com  
> <3 Ilysm :)  
> Also, there are probably a bunch of spelling mistakes, I apologise in advance.

May 23rd, 2012  
Dan sighed as he slowly began to roll himself out of bed. It was a saturday morning and he had a lot to do. He sat up on his bed and glanced at his phone.  
10:28 am.  
He pulled himself up and began towards the washroom where he splashed a handful of water on his face. He was dreading the editing he had to do. He had filmed a video the night before and it had ended up being fifteen minutes long. He had to cut it down quite a bit.  
He dug back through the laundry basket until he found his grey jumper and went back to his room. He found his jeans and was about to begin changing when he noticed it. The door was still open. He scurried over to shut it incase Phil woke up and saw him changing.

 

 

Later...

Dan walked into the lounge to see Phil sitting on the couch. He sat down as far as he could from him on the little two seater.  
“Morning,” Phil nodded at him from behind his mug of coffee.  
“More like afternoon,” Dan commented with a smirk.  
Phil chuckled quietly as he reached for his phone and opened up twitter.  
Dan peeked over at the phone to see what Phil was staring at and immediately regretted it.  
“Why won't they just make out already?”, read the tweet with a link to a picture of the two boys smiling at each other. Dan blushed and leaned back to his side of the couch as Phil hurriedly scrolled past.  
Dan considered making a funny comment about it but decided against it when Phil cleared his throat.  
“I have to…” he began, but trailed off.  
“What should I make for breakfast?”, he finally finished.  
“I can make pancakes,” Dan suggested with a shrug.  
“No, that’s alright, I’ll make them,”  
They both stood up at the same time. “Oh,” Dan tried to sit back down as Phil attempted to squeeze between him and the coffee table, instead of going around, for a reason Dan didn’t understand but wasn’t going to question.  
Phil made his way to the kitchen and Dan couldn’t help but watch him go. They had a lot of these awkward moments.

 

Later…  
Dan sat in his room, finishing up the editing for his latest video and was about to upload it. He picked up his phone to tweet about it when Phil appeared at the door.  
“Anime?” He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Dan posted the tweet and followed Phil to the Lounge where an anime Dan had never heard of before was set up and ready to play.  
“What’s this?” Dan inquired as Phil made popcorn.  
“A couple subscribers commented about it on my last video. I figured it was worth a shot.”  
Dan picked up a small blanket that was laying on the floor under the coffee table as Phil came back in the room with a large bowl of popcorn.  
Phil sat down on the opposite side of the couch and reached for the blanket to share. As he tugged it over his legs he seemed to realize how small it was and stopped.  
“Here, just move over,” Dan suggested.  
Dan tugged Phil towards him. Phil ended up almost on top of Dan in order to share the blanket, but Dan didn’t want to make things any more awkward than they needed to be by acknowledging it. They both reached for the popcorn at the same time and recoiled as the brushed hands.  
Dan coughed as he pressed play on the remote. 

Later…  
The anime turned out to be quite good.  
“I’m sorry Kosuke, you go first.” the anime girl said shyly.  
The tiny anime girl on the TV gestured for the taller boy to enter the school.  
“Ugh!” Dan cried, “Mao is so annoying! Can’t she see that she and Kosuke are meant to be?”  
Phil nodded, “They touched hands when they reached for the door and all of a sudden they act like they’re complete strangers!”  
“Mao and Kosuke have been so close!”, Dan added, “Why are they awkward all of a sudden?”  
“Only Mao is awkward. Kosuke is the same as he always was. It’s just that Mao is treating him differently and he’s confused,”  
“Mao has to realize that Kosuke is still there for her,” Dan agreed.  
They turned their attention back to the TV to watch the two characters continue their awkward conversation.  
Phil spoke up again, “It’s not really Mao’s fault. All her friends were pressuring them to get together instead of minding their own business,”  
Dan nodded. “But still, Mao has to figure out her feelings.”  
They finished watching the anime in silence.

Later…  
Dan turned off the TV asw the episode ended. He began to get up when he realises Phil was asleep on his shoulder. He considered waking him up but eventually decided on carrying him to his room.  
Phil was lighter than he looked, for a six foot tall grown man. However, by the time Dan arrived in Phil’s room, he couldn’t take it anymore. He collapsed next to Phil for a moment, just to rest his muscles. Phil stirred.  
“Dan?” he asked, nudging him gently.  
“Yeah, I’m just… taking a break,” Dan tucked his lanky legs into his chest.  
Phil didn’t say anything else as he drifted back to sleep.

Dan hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but when he did, he experienced the strangest dream of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will definitely be longer :)  
> I'm trying to keep myself motivated so the next bit will be up soon!  
> Ilysm <3


End file.
